


a night in town

by arishia (OptimisticShipper)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, piku-chan's cinderella au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6027799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OptimisticShipper/pseuds/arishia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on piku-chan's cinderella au! (which can be found on tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	a night in town

**Author's Note:**

  * For [un-petit-papillion](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=un-petit-papillion).



Marinette shivered. She stood at the entrance of the festival, taking in the bright lights and laughs that it had to offer. She stood nervously, her palms were sweaty and she kept shifting back to keep her mind busy.

Marinette glanced at the shadows, waiting for a young blonde masked man to appear.

“I am sorry for keeping you waiting, Purr-incess!”

Marinette almost shrieked as she turned around to face her date for the evening, Chat Noir. His arms outstretched, as if he was presenting himself. He grinned at her scared expression and laughed when he gave her his arm.

“I hope you’re ready for a night of carnival games!” He said excitedly. Marinette smiled at the child-like joy that was radiating from Chat’s face.

“Sure,” she said “Let’s go!”

~~~~~~~~

Chat raised an eyebrow.

“You sure about this?” He asked. Marinette huffed as she snatched the mallet out of his hand.

“You’re funny! I hope you know that you’re talking to an expert here,” she winked at him. Chat laughed as Marinette positioned herself in front of the hitting plate.

Chat stared in awe as Marinette slammed the mallet onto the plate. The metal rod shot high, and the bell at the top of the stand rang. Marinette shouted in joy as the vendor handed her a large stuffed bear. She laughed at Chat’s disheartened expression.

“What’s wrong, kitty cat?” She asked. Chat pouted at the teddy bear she was hugging.

“I wanted to win that for you,” he said. Marinette’s eyes widened as Chat composed himself.

“Nevertheless, there are still a hundreds of games to play and opportunities to get you all the toys you want!” Chat grabbed Marinette’s hands as he dragged her to another game. Marinette giggled as they situated themselves at an archery game.

“Be amazed at my skills.” Chat paid the vendor and took up a bow and an arrow. Marinette stood back as Chat aimed the arrow at the distant target. She was genuinely surprised when Chat hit the bull’s eyes. He smirked at her as the vendor got him a cat plushie.

“Princess, look!” He shouted. He shoved the cat toy into her vision. It was pure black with bright green eyes and a cute button nose.

“Do you like it?” He whispered. Marinette blinked as she glanced at the masked man in front of her. His eyes were wide as he carefully watched her and his body was tense. His smile was shaky as he was still offering the toy he won. Marinette grinned as she huddled the cat toy close to her teddy bear.

“I love it.”

~~~~~~~~

During the second night, Marinette decided to stroll around the festival as she waited for Chat. She sighed as she remembered the previous night and all the games they played. Marinette lost count at how many games they played and how many prizes were won.

Marinette hummed as she went from stall to stall, looking at all the merchandise that was being sold.

“Hello there little lady~” Marinette shivered at the man’s voice. She covered her nose as she looked at the disheveled man next to her. His shirt was half opened, and his pants sagged low. Marinette could tell it’s been awhile since the man last bathed and shaved. His smile was wobbly as he brought a bottle to his lips. Marinette recognize that smells anywhere— alcohol.

The man took a swig and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. His eyes never left Marinette who felt even more uncomfortable in his presence.

“What’s a lovely lady like you doing alone in the festival?” He asked. His speech was a little slurred, but Marinette understood him. She clutched her shawl tighter around her.

“I am actually waiting for a friend. He should be here any minute!” Marinette smiled gently. Marinette became even more unease as the drunk grabbed her arm, pulling her towards him. Marinette winced at his tight grip.

“Why not spend some time with me, eh?” He leered at the young girl. Marinette gritted her teeth as she snatched her arm back. The man glared at her.

“Excuse me, but, I would not like to stay with you or be around you at all. I am waiting for my friend, and he shall be here any minute now!” Marinette said. She took a few cautious steps back as the man tightened his grip on his beer bottle.

“Why you little bit—”

“Woah!”

Marinette was startled as Chat landed between her and the drunken man. He grinned at Marinette, his feline eyes glowing brighter at her presence. Chat glanced at the angry drunk behind him.

“I did not like where he was going with that!” Chat raised a finger at the man.

“Bad! You, sir, are incredibly rude towards this beautiful young lady. When a woman says no, she means no.” Chat scolded. The drunk grew flustered as the crowd around them laughed. Marinette shook her head.

“Chat, please don’t aggravate him some more.” Marinette pleaded. Chat looked at her.

“But, princess—”

Chat was cut off. Shards of glass shattered above his head. Marinette bit back a scream when she took notice of the drunk and the jagged bottle neck in his hand.

Chat examined the drunk. Luckily for him, his hoodie was up and protected him from the worse of the blow. His body became rigid when he heard Marinette scream.

“Now, now, sir, let’s not get violent. This is a festival!” Chat backed away from the drunk. He knew he could easily take the man, but he rather not make an even bigger scene.

“How about I treat you to some drinks? Maybe that could quell you.” Chat’s chuckles died off as the man was in a fighting stance. Granted, the drunk was wobbly and probably didn’t know what he was doing, but he still had that sharp piece of glass in his hand.

Taking a quick peek at Marinette, Chat didn’t notice when the man lunged at him.

“Chat!” Marinette shouted. One of the nearby vendors was holding her back when the drunk shoved the glass shard into Chat’s arm. Chat yowled in pain. He gritted his teeth as he grabbed the man and tripped him. He held him down for as long as he could before the castle guards came around and arrested the drunk.

Marinette sprinted towards Chat, gently grabbing his arm and examining his wound. Chat smiled sheepishly at her.

“It’s okay, princess! He just got a cheap shot, it’s no big deal!” Chat yelped as Marinette clutched his good arm and took him into a deserted alleyway. Chat stayed quiet while Marinette lead them underneath a lantern. She inspected his arm once again. Chat gasped as Marinette tore her skirt.

“Marinette!”

“Quiet!” She hissed. Chat shut his mouth. He watched as Marinette tied the piece of fabric around his wound.

“Marinette, it’s not that bad—”

“Don’t say that! You’re lucky he was a drunk! Wha-what if he was sober, hm? His aims would’ve been better and he could’ve hurt you far worse and-and—” Marinette bit her lips.

Chat watched as she tried to hold back her tears. He smiled as he caressed the woman’s face, guiding it towards his.

“Better me than you, Princess.” He whispered. Chat nudged his nose against hers, causing Marinette to let out a shaky giggle. They stood like that in silence, their foreheads touching as the festival was still going on behind them.

“Chat?” Marinette whispered, not wanting to ruin their moment.

“Hm?”

“I hope you know that you’re life is just as precious as mine.”

Chat’s eyes shot wide opened. He took in Marinette’s serene face, and his heart hammered at their close proximity. In that moment, he swore he was falling in love with her.

~~~~~~~~

The third night of the festival was met with rain. Marinette and Chat were caught in the downpour and had to retire early. However, the weather affected Marinette the next day.

The young girl sneezed as she burrowed herself more into her blankets. Luckily for her, her caretakers allowed her the day off in order to recover (mainly because they were gonna need her to work full time when the ball comes around). Yet, Marinette took full advantage of the rare break.

She huffed as she wiped her sweaty forehead with a soaked rag. Marinette looked out her bedroom window.

“It’s snowing!” She gasped. Wrapping her blanket around her, the girl dragged herself to the window. The town before her was already covered in a blanket of pure white snow. The festival was still going strong during the slow snowfall.

Marinette frowned. By now, she would be with Chat trying the different delicacies from around the kingdom. She could have been out there with her friend if she hadn’t gotten sick from yesterday’s rain.

Marinette closed her eyes for a bit until she heard knocking coming from the window in front of her. She was startled when she saw Chat hanging outside her window, a wide grin on his face.

Opening the window, Chat quickly sat himself on her window sill. He used his body as a shield against the bitter winter winds.

“Good evening, Marinette!” He shouted gleefully. He laughed as Marinette sputtered at his sudden appearance.

“Chat Noir, how did—”

“Alya told me. I was a bit worried, so I decided to drop by to check on you.” Marinette blushed when Chat winked at her. He handed her a rose and when he noticed her hands were occupied with her blanket, he decided to place it in her hair instead. He rubbed his thumb against her cheek, drinking in her disheveled appearance.

“You look as radiant as that rose,” he murmured. Marinette laughed as she lightly shoved his hand away.

“I look like how any sick person would, Chat!” She giggled. They shared a quick laugh before falling into a comfortable silence.

“Will I see you again tomorrow?” Chat asked.

“Of course! It is the last day!” Marinette smiled. Chat smirked at her as he placed a quick kiss on her forehead.

“Well then, I shall be off my princess! I’ll allow you to rest for our last night together tomorrow. Sweet dreams.” Chat winked as he somersaulted off her window sill. Marinette gasped in shock as she leaned out the window. She let out a breath of relief when she saw him safe and sound, running back towards the town.

“Stupid cat,” She said as she closed her window and turned in for the rest of the night.

~~~~~~~~

Marinette shifted nervously at the edge of the dance floor. It was the last night, and the festival always ended with a dance. The town square was full of couples of various ages and genders, dancing to the beat of the band’s music.

She cleared her throat as she waited for Chat again. Her sickness wasn’t completely gone, but she had never felt better when she woke up in the morning. Marinette made sure to wash up and place Chat’s rose in the same spot as last night. She patted her dress pocket— keeping check on the gift she planned on giving Chat at the end of the night.

“Marinette!” The woman glanced up and came face to face (although she was shorter) with the rogue man that had captured her heart. Her face lit up.

“Chat!” The man smiled as he tugged Marinette towards the dance floor.

“I hope I didn’t keep you waiting long.” He said as he spun her around. Her laugh echoed.

“Of course not, you silly cat!” She shrieked in joy when Chat wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up in the air. Once she was down on the ground again, Chat lead her into the dance. Marinette worried that she would step on him, but Chat was being an excellent dancer and made sure to guide Marinette properly.

“Left foot, right foot.”

“I know!”

“Oh, do you now?”

“Wipe that smirk off your face, furball.”

Chat snickered. He spun Marinette and pulled her closer as the music slowed down. He watched as she tried to keep track of her steps. Her eyebrows would furrow whenever she missed a step, and she would bite her lower lip in concentration.

The festival’s lights glowed around them, obscuring the outside world to them. For Chat and Marinette, it seemed like it was just the two of them dancing. Chat marveled at Marinette’s beauty: the way her eyes glowed a brighter blue, the shade of her black hair enhanced by his rose, and the way her lips stretched into a lovely smile that both calmed him and put him through a frenzy. He wanted to see her smile everyday and wanted to be the one that made her smile.

Marinette hummed as she finally got a hang of the steps and the beat of the music. When she looked at Chat, she smiled at his dazed expression. She moved along with him in unison, their steps gliding across the floor. She took note of his green eyes, and the way they calculated their next step. She noticed how tan his skin was in the bright lights, and how his hair fell beautifully around his face. She admired the masked man. Marinette didn’t know who he truly was, but he was a gentleman that made this year’s festival an amazing experience.

They stopped as the music slowly drifted off, the band was getting ready to play the next song. Chat held her hands and pulled her close. His sword poked her and that’s when Marinette remembered her gift.

“Oh!” She exclaimed. Chat raised an eyebrow as she stepped back and rummaged through her dress pocket.

“I have it— yes!” Marinette proclaimed. She presented him with a simple bracelet. Chat gingerly took it, examining the piece of jewelry. It was a thick red string with a wide green stone in the middle with two pink beads on the side. Marinette grabbed it and wrapped it around his wrist, tightening it to make sure it was secured.

“I made it for you last night,” she said, “Before you came. I wanted to give you something to remember me by. I know this is our last night together, so I thought why not give you a gift.” Marinette held his hand in hers as she gazed adoringly at his star struck expression. He stumbled over his words as he peeked at the charm on his wrist before looking back at her.

“Thank you, Marinette,” he choked out. Chat grew still as Marinette tugged his face towards her. She placed a sweet, simple kiss on his lips. It sparked something in him, and when she pulled away, it was like he saw her in a whole new light. The world glowed around this woman who had given him the best time of his life in just five days. His heart thumped loudly in his chest as he finally came to terms with his feelings.

I’m in love with Marinette.

Chat was brought out of his musings when the band started up a fast pace song.

“Dance with me, Chat!” Marinette shouted as she pulled him towards the center of the dance floor, spinning him around. Chat beamed as he spun both of them around. Their laughter mingled and joined the melody of the song. Both wishing this night would never end.


End file.
